


Deviation; Playing A Dangerous Game

by SquaryQ



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Sword Art Online
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Swordfighting, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3015; the world is a different place, everything is to be uniform and those who deviate are to be punished. It's as three srikes and you're out kind of thing. But where exactly do they go? And when exactly will thouse who deviate come home?<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>This is a gift for @black-talia-rose on wattpad! <br/>It contains MidoTaka ((with a genderbent Takao)) and KagaKuro as the prominent ships<br/>As well as a vague Sword Art Online AU<br/>NOTE:<br/>There will be swearing<br/>Takao is genderbent!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deviation; Playing A Dangerous Game

_"You really are the best guide, Shin-chan!" the raven haired girl in my projection grins, jumping up in the vibrant purple universe and twirling._

 

_"Takao, please stop jumping around, you'll hurt yourself, nanodayo."_

 

_"Yes Shin-chan, I'll be careful not to hurt myself in a world that can't hurt me!" The girl's green haired guide doesn't look amused whatsoever._

 

_"Yes but if you jump, you could attract the attention of the creatures again. You know that you were sentenced to dwell in this game as punishment for deviating, so why won't you play by the rules."_

 

_"Screw the rules!"_

 

How was that a month ago? How did a mere month in this world knock my spirit so? Back when I was first sentenced to defeat this twenty level video game as punishment for deviating from the norms of society, I was happy. I was happy in the game, happier than in the outside world, that's why I found myself hacking into the bank of records in order to wipe my deviation count down to zero. Let's just say that being caught did the exact opposite of what I had intended.

To say that this world is a sight for sore eyes would be a lie. I'm itching to get the hell out of here. Or at least to a level with legitimate scenery. I've missed human company... But I guess this is what I get for deviating, I'll sure as hell avoid being caught out next time. All of the scenery looks repeated, like a sequence of blocks to make floors walls, backdrops and stairs.

 

For a month, the only person I've been able to talk to is the incompatible guide that the justice system assigned me. They make the guides hard to get along with simply to add to our suffering. I guess I was lucky to be set up with a computer generated male tsundere character, my brother's a tsundere, I guess that the trait really doesn't work with my personality.

 

Midorima Shintaro, my guide, is beyond annoying sometimes; with his constant repetition of 'nanadayo' and the green haired male's desperation to avoid forming a friendship with me really sucks. But working with him is the only way that we could break apart and never have to see eye to eye again.

He's been rushing things, trying to eject me from the game before I feel like I can feel the true force of the punishment delivered to me. His determined nature is what has pushed us up to what he says is the end of level nineteen. Maybe in a few days, I'll be free of this world and free of him. Maybe that's what I want. Maybe that's not what I want. I don't know. I want to get out of here, but I think tat if I'm released from this game, I'll just hack and hack again.

 

I'm a terrible person and influence.

.

.

.

16th July 3015

Level 18

Prisoner #456983: Kumiko Takao- Hacker, codename HAWKEYE

Takao's log:

Today was uneventful and bland. Shin-chan's terrible at keeping up conversation so the day just drags on and on and on. Tomorrow, he thinks we'll meet the boss of level eighteen and have to engage him in battle to escape this abyss of black with neon purple outlined boxes. To say that I can't wait to escape from this level would be ridiculous. I long for the day that I'll be able to look at a neon purple outlined box and not want to set a baby on fire.

 

16th July 3015

Level 18

Prisoner #456983 GUIDE: Midorima Shintaro

Midorima's Log:

To say that the day was mundane would exceed the boundaries of a litotes. I am too disinterested with these bland surroundings to engage my partner in conversation as much as she tries. Kumiko Takao, AKA: Hawkeye, ought to preserve her strength, as in a day we will have to meet the boss of level eighteen. What I know she doesn't want is to be subjected to return to level one again. She's conuting on me to push her forward into her final levels until freedom.

 

17th July 3015

Level 18

Prisoner #456983: Kumiko Takao- Hacker, codename HAWKEYE

Takao's log:

Midorima told me that the battle with the boss would be beyond hard to handle as the boss that ends level eighteen. We've breached the fortress of Yosen and killed the Himuro goblins, all that is left is to deal with the boss, tomorrow I'll potentially be knocked back down and have to waste a month or so crawling back up to this level.

 

17th July 3015

Level 18

Prisoner #456983 GUIDE: Midorima Shintaro

Midorima's log:

We've done well today; we've covered a lot of ground. The beings in this fortress have all been killed and all I have to do is help Kumiko Takao cope with the boss of the purple level. It's very daunting to say the least.

 

18th July 3015

Level 1

Prisoner #456983: Kumiko Takao- Hacker, codename HAWKEYE

Takao's log:

I can't believe I lost. I lost and I was so close to being free of this game and going home! So close to being freed from this deviators dungeon. I hate it here! All I did was avoid conforming and now I'll be stuck here for at least another month!

 

18th July 3015

Level 1

Prisoner #456983 GUIDE: Midorima Shintaro

Midorima's Log :

Honestly losing to the boss of level eighteen, The Purple Giant, Murasakibara Atushi wasn't pleasant to observe, a thin sword against a huge mallet, it was clear who would win. Kumiko is heartbroken. I don't blame her for being so. All of her actions resulted in her heart monitor decreasing.

 

12th August 3015

Level 17

Prisoner #456983: Kumiko Takao- Hacker, codename HAWKEYE

Takao's log:

I've been playing this game for two long months and have been honing in my skills. It's taken two long months to knock down my guide's walls and allow him to express himself. We'll be entering level eighteen tomorrow, maybe this time we'll get up to level nineteen.

 

14 August 3015

Level 17

Prisoner #456983: Kumiko Takao- Hacker, codename HAWKEYE

Takao's log :

My god! This annoying purple pattern is killing me! Why can't the backdrops be mundane! I just wanna run ahead and slay Murasakibara Atushi. Why aren't we there yet?

 

20th August 3015

Level 18

Prisoner #456983: Kumiko Takao- Hacker, codename HAWKEYE

Takao's log

Midorima has been pretty much training me to fight that giant mallet. He thinks I may have a shot of success this time. I really hope so. Really really hope so.

 

21 August 3015

Level 18

Prisoner #456983: Kumiko Takao - Hacker, codename HAWKEYE

Takao's log

Tomorrow, my guide insisted that we fight Murasakibara and his annoying character phrases like "I'll crush you" and "What a bore". Those words make me question how I could have possibly got aggravated over Midorima sometimes saying "Nanodayo" at the end of his sentence.

 

22nd August 3015

Level 1

Prisoner #456983: Kumiko Takao - Hacker, Codename HAWKEYE

Takao's log :

Okay, I'm done! I'm totally done! I've learned my lesson now let me out! I'm sick of being knocked down when I'm so close to home that I can almost taste it.

 

22nd August 3015

Level 1

Prisoner #456983 GUIDE: Midorima Shintaro

Midorima's Log

Kumiko Takao is beyond upset. We have faced the purple giant who is Murasakibara Atushi twice now but we still cannot prevail.

 

23rd August 3015

Level 1

Prisoner #456983: Kumiko Takao - Hacker, codename HAWKEYE

Takao's log

Today I met players for the first time since I was sent into this prison like jail. I've missed social interaction.

 

23rd August 3015

Level 1

Prisoner #456983 GUIDE: Midorima Shintaro

Midorima's Log

Today Takao met Kuroko and his newest assigned deviator. She wants us to form a guild so we can storm level 18 and take on theory obstacles in level 19 and then the only task of level 20, the final boss.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OH MY GOD! KUROKO! LOOK, PEOPLE!" I hear a male voice from the distance. I seize the hilt of my sword just in case this is some sort of sick joke. I don't like being messed with.

 

"It's okay, Takao. They're not harmful." My guide places his hand on my shoulder.

 

"Oh my god!" a redheaded guy who stands at around 190 cms, runs toward me, a huge grin across his face. I draw my sword.

 

I swear I've seen this guy before. On that day! On the day that I was bound to the game, I was dragged into that room and he was trying to fight against the nurses sedating him. Yelling, cursing and trying to lash out as he was lifted off of the ground.

 

"Who are you?" I demand, hoping I'm wrong. His brute strength alone would kill me, let alone his sword skills.

 

"Kagami Tai- oh my god are you...?"

 

Am I? Is he a hacker too?

 

"Hey? What's your codename?" I ask, sheathing my sword.

 

"Tigerrr." the redhead says. My eyes widen. "From that response, I take it you've heard of me."

 

I've done more than hear of this guy. I've hacked alongside him to put wasted government money into the banks of the working class, they deserve to eat more than the ruling class deserve a new horse or a yacht or whatever else.

 

"Hawkeye." I hold my hand out to him. "Nice to meet the hacker behind the codename."

 

"Likewise. I honestly never imagined you to be a..."

 

"Girl?" I smirk, folding my arms.

 

"That." Kagami nods his head, faint blush tinging on his cheeks.

 

Funny how that happens, I've never really had insecurities because if you're insecure you're easier to mould and make conform.

 

My game play character clothes are revealing to normal standards, but I'm not normal. I'm not. My skirt is short and green, matched with a white high necked armoured shirt that enhances my bust, without shoulders, my arms are istead covered by gloves that are used in order to help fluidity and I also wear thigh high boots to provoke the illusion of warmth and security. I made my clothes short simply to annoy my green haired guide. Maybe Kagami or as he prefers 'Tigerrr', is a tsundere too.

 

"Oi. Kuroko, are guides really this slow"

 

"Tch. Kuroko."

 

"I've been here the whole time. Hello Midorima-kun." a pale blue haired guy comes out of the shadows. "Sorry for being slow Kagami-kun."

 

"You didn't just get here! You're panting!" Tigerrr slaps the shorter guide on the back.

 

"Shin-chan?" I cock a brow. Do guides know each other?

 

"Oh, excuse me." the blue haired guide says. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami-kun's guide."

 

"I'm Takao." I hold my hand out to him and he shakes it.

 

"Where were you knocked back to square one from?" Tigerrr asks, brows raised.

 

"While fighting the boss of level eighteen." I huff, sitting down on the floor, the three males follow suit.

 

"We were knocked from nineteen."

 

"How did you get through level eighteen!" I gasp, kneeling before Tigerrr.

 

"I used one of my guide abilities."

 

"Guide abilities?" I tilt my head.

 

"Wait, you're telling me, you've got to level eighteen once."

 

"Twice." I correct.

 

"Twice." Tigerrr amends his statement. "And your guide has never shown off any of his guide abilities?"

 

"What are they?"

 

"Takao." Shin-chan's voice is firm, so I rise from the ground and am dragged away from the guy I would probably deem as a friend if we were in the real world.

 

"What are guide abilities."

 

"Special talents that we guides have. Each guide has a different set of skills they can use to aid their partner. Every time I've needed to use those skills, it's been too late and Murasakibara will have struck you one too many times."

 

"Tell me, Shin-chan, what can you do?"

 

"What can I do?" He raiseshis eyebrows and pushes up his glasses with his taped fingers. "I shoot. I never miss my shots."

 

"You shoot? I thought that this was a sword game."

 

"Guides don't get those restrictions, nanodayo." Shin-chan states.

 

"Next time, Shin-chan, next time we reach the eighteenth boss zone, be prepared to use your skills off the bat." I state, leaning closer to my guide, making him blush violently, before I move away with a small skip in my step and join those other two guys on the grass,

 

"Hawkeye, I have a proposition for you, since err...Kuroko and I have beaten level eighteen before, we think maybe we should form a guild."

 

"Sure! You're not losing when you have extra attack power after all." I nod my head. "Shin-chan, are you cool with us forming a guild with Kuroko and Tigerrr?" I ask

 

"If they suit your tastes, Takao, I'll deal with them."

 

"Let's try and clear the first few introductory levels before the end of tomorrow." Tigerrr exclaims.

 

"Deal!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

1st September 3015

Level 16

Prisoner 456982: Taiga Kagami - Hacker, codename: TIGERRR

Kagami's Log:

We've been hacking through levels like cutting a piece of butter. Pun unintended. Hawkeye is amazing in combat! I never thought I would get to meet her! She's just incredible, and works quite well with Kuroko too! Soon we'll be fighting against Himuro trolls and the purple giant. We made a great choice to team up with Hawkeye and her guide, Midorima!

 

1st September 3015

Level 16

Prisoner 456982 GUIDE: Kuroko Tetsuya

Kuroko's Log:

I feel more than a bit bad for Takao-san, for she is going to have to be a key piece of the trap for level 19's Boss, Aomine Daiki, but what else can we do? Kagami wants to go home, and as hard as it will be to part with such a light force, it will be harder for him. I just want to bring them home.

 

1st September 3015

Level 16

Prisoner 456983: Kumiko Takao - Hacker, codename: HAWKEYE

Takao's Log:

I'm so glad that I'm working with Tigerrr and his guide, I assist Kuroko while Shin-chan and Tigerrr make attacks, it's a good system and in s few weeks, we could be free in a month.

 

1st September 3015

Level 16

Prisoner 456983 GUIDE: Midorima Shintaro

Midorima's Log:

Our next boss to defeat is an easy one, Momoi, all I need to do is get Kagami and Takao to strike the busty queen from behind as she chats to Kuroko. Simple. Then we use Kuroko tget through level seventeen.

 

9th September 3015

Level 18

Prisoner 456982: Taiga Kagami - Hacker, codename: TIGERRR

Kagami's Log:

Here we are again, tomorrow, we strike

 

11th September 3015

Level 19

Prisoner 456983: Kumiko Takao - Hacker, codename: HAWKEYE

Takao's Log:

I still can't believe that I saw Shin-chan in action. I nearly lost a lost of my lifeline by standing completely dumbstruck as he removed the tape from his fingers and as if by magic his clothes changed and a dark green gun appeared in his hands. He and Kagami brought Murasakibara down with minimal loss! I was the closest to being brought back to square one but I don't care, but I'm scared. I think I'm losing my sanity. I'm seeing Midorima Shin-chan in a whole new light and that scares the crap out of me.

 

11th September 3015

Level 19

Prisoner 456983 GUIDE: Midorima Shintaro

Midorima's Log:

What just happened. Something has gone weird with Takao. Is she okay? I should ask her, is she worried about this new level?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kumiko? Kumiko? Oi, Takao!"

 

"Huh? What's up, Shin-chan." Oh god, I'm staring at his fingers, he's not taped them up.

 

"You're scared of me, aren't you, nanodayo?"

 

"Stunned, maybe. But not scared." I say, unable to meet his gaze.

 

"I need to explain myself, you're the only one who has ever tried to get to know me. That means a lot to me, Takao."

 

"Thanks, Shin-chan."

 

"I was a boss. I was the boss of this level. Bosses are the highest members of the government. And I deviated. I don't know why I shot at the boss of level twenty, but by doing it, I was taken oout of the programme and forced to live through the route as a sad, sick being. The Boss of Level Twenty is beyond anything you'll know Takao, he'll try to ensnare you, take aside and convince you to force yourself back to square one. This game is a constant cycle. But if you, if we, beat Akashi then we can get out. Both of us can get out having served our terms. That's how the system works."

 

"I wouldn't."

 

"Please, just don't.. Don't fall to your knees. I don't want to think of what he may subject you to, nanodayo."

 

"Shin-chan...when did you deviate?"

 

"Right after I strapped you into the game chair and went back into the game too."

 

"Right after...you strapped me in...?" He was the dark haired man...he was the dark haired man that had dead eyes. He had dead eyes!

 

I do the first thing I can think of and run to hug Midorima. Stunned, he takes afew seconds to register the contact and return the hug.

 

"Let's get out of here." I smile at him, a true genuine smile, a smile that causes his face to combust and him have to dart away. I hope he's okay...

 

I make my way over to where the other members of the guild are and join them over dinner.

 

"Takao-san, I have a plan to reach level twenty. It's so out there it just might work. The boss of level nineteen is Aomine Daiki and he has...he has a thing for breasts." Oh dear god.

 

"You want me to play up to that, right?" I raise a brow.

 

"If you would consider it then we can all get to level twenty and beat this deviance dungeon and return to the real world with blank records." Tigerrr says. I sigh and hang my head.

 

"I'll do it. We need to get out of here, I'll stab him from the front, you take the back."

 

"Sounds like a plan. Once we get to the town, we'll split off and train for level twenty. At the end of the month we will storm the boss building and fight Aomine-kun as a team and fight Akashi almost immediately after and then get the hell out of here." Kuroko declares with shining eyes.

 

"Deal." Shin-chan states as we move away from one another. I roll away from the males and drift off to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

12th September 3015

Level 19

Prisoner 456983: Kumiko Takao - Hacker, codename: HAWKEYE

Takao's Log:

Shin-chan has an idea of how to beat the final boss, it's called 'The Perfect Storm'. He's proposed that if he moves with enough momentum then I could strike him, maybe even stab him. He's told me to aim for his eyes. Shin-chan'll be shooting his eyes. Apparently he has a power called 'Emperor Eye', which is when anybody, particularly, those who are taller, that look into his eyes is almost hypnotised to submit to him. Shin-chan doesn't want me to be manipulated. I don't blame him.

 

12th September 3015

Level 19

Prisoner 456983 GUIDE: Midorima Shintaro

Midorima's Log:

I've been trying to defeat Akashi for as long as I can remember and this time Takao and I will vanquish him. Kuroko's kept his deviator out of the loop, but he and I know how we're going to do get back. All of us. All four of us.

 

17th September 3015

Level 19

Prisoner 456983: Kumiko Takao - Hacker, codename: HAWKEYE

Takao's Log:

Shin-chan's magic. He's totally magic.I don't know where I stand with him. But I do dare to put my faith in him.

 

17th September 3015

Level 19

Prisoner 456983 GUIDE: Midorima Shintaro

Midorima's Log:

I think Takao is wrapping me around her finger. I want to get out of here but not just for me... I want to get out of there for her. I saw her file. She was twenty two when she went in. I'm twenty five. There's not a huge gap. When we're out we can work everything out.

 

24th September 3015

Level 19

Prisoner 456983 GUIDE: Midorima Shintaro

Midorima's Log:

Kuroko changed the plan, we strike in two days. Bastartd

 

25th September 3015

Level 19

Prisoner 456983: Kumiko Takao - Hacker, codename: HAWKEYE

Takao's Log:

We've been working above any aptitude, people in the training centre watch us, stunned as we try to perfect our 'perfect storm'. Shin-chan's acting weird. I think he's falling for me? That's vain! That's really vain! But it would make so much sense! Shin-chan blushes a lot around me. Like a lot a lot. And I think Tigerrr and Kuroko are getting together, but I can only speculate.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

I have updated my battle gear. I have a much more revealing character dress for today, This guy likes breasts so he can just stare at mine while Shin-chan, Kuroko and Tigerrr launch attacks on him from each other direction.

 

Shin-chan and Tigerrr are trying to keep their eyes off of my revealing costume meanwhile Kuroko's having no such trouble.

 

I step into the dungeon for the Boss and am faced by a simple man in a dark room. His skin is dark and his hair is navy blue.

 

"What an update in surroundings, eh, Midorima, Miss this level, don't you?"

 

"The shooting labyrinth suited my tastes much better, Aomine." My guide pushes up his glasses.

 

"You guys want through to Akashi, huh? I bet you'll cry when I...I...I...uh..." His eyes just caught glimpse of my frame. I've been hiding behind Shin-chan, as part of the plan.

 

"Whose this." All of a sudden he's in my face. Is his nose bleding? Yep. There's a small crimson trickle forming at his nose as he stares at my much more exposed cleavage. This is so awkward. Shin-chan looks ready to take Aomine's head off. But of course, that would let the plan slip.

 

"I can hear you moving back there, Tetsu."

 

"Shit." Tigerr mutters, drawing his blade. The sound of metal on metal makes me jump.

 

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko gasps, closing his eyes tightly before reopening them and charging straight at his deviator, seizing him. His life bar! Kuroko's on fire, being slashed by Aomine's sword hasn't dipped his bar at all.

 

So much for the plan.

 

Shin-chan reverts to a sword and nods to me. I transform my character clothing to my usual clothes and charge beside my guide into the fight. My blade collides with his and we drive together at Aomine and peirce the metal of his sword.

 

"Umf!... Fuck. Goddamn it Tet-suu..."

 

"Kagami-kun!"

 

"On it!" The redhead uses his own sword to stab Aomine from the other side.

 

"Fuuuuckkk!" The blue haired boss shatters into pieces and a door opens up, shutting behind me and Shin-chan, leaving Tigerrr and Kuroko behind, I'm sure we'll beat Akashi.

 

"To think you finally made your way back to me, Shintaro." A consise voice that sounds experienced echoes through this eerily dark room.

 

"Remember what I said, Takao." Shin-chan says. I nod, neither of us draw out weapons.

 

"I'm sure you've been expecting me, Akashi."

 

"Indeed." A redheaded man in a cliché crown and cape that you may wear for children's dress up parties makes his way out of the darkness. THIS is the final boss?

 

"So THIS is your poor sweet Kumiko Takao, the girl you deviated for."

 

"What if I am?" I ask, still not looking at him. I slowly ease my glove off of my left hand.

 

"Well I would like to meet you." That's my queu. Now that my glove is off, I tie it around my head so I have a blindfold. If he ensnares me and I haven't met his eyes, all I have to do is do as planned.

 

"But of course." I move from behind Shin-chan and out into the open. I feel a pair of scarily soft hands trace my jawline and turn me around before tearing my glove from my eyes. I am faced by a pair of heterochromatic eyes. Oh god. He spun my while messing with my senses didn't he?

 

"TAKAO!" Shin-chan chokes out.

 

Before he can analyse me, I drop to a squat and turn to face my guide.

 

"I'll serve you." I state, voice flat and monotonous. Shin-chan falls to his knees and I jerk my leg to the side and take out Akashi's leg and the redhead falls to the floor.

 

"You've... done... it... now...!" Akashi grits his teeth and his eyes widen, a twisted smirk crosses his face. The wind is knocked out of me and I fall onto all fours.

 

"Takao!" Shin-chan shouts.

 

"Shin...-ch-ann!" I gasp for air. How the hell did I...?

 

"You've just made a huge mistake, Kumiko." I grimace at the use of my first name.

 

BANG!

 

"Shin-chan!" I gasp, being dragged to my feet. A sword is held against my neck.

 

"Here we are Shintaro, a stalemate. You shoot, the recoil on me will slit her throat and you'll be back to square one!"

 

"I'm...not..finished...yet." I grab by sword from my belt and toss it to Shin-chan. He can't threaten me and be lunged at by Shin-chan. It's impossible...

 

My guide clamps his eyes closed and seizes his gun, tossing it to me, the hilt hits me in the face but I grab the strap with my teeth and spit it into Akashi's face, the impact shocks him backward and the sword moves from my neck.

 

Shin-chan looks like he's being traumatised. I run to him and take my place behind his bodily shield and take hold of the blade hilts over his hands. I'll snake out behind him when we're blocked.

We run straight at Akashi, just like we did to Aomine and just as expected, we're blocked by Akashi's own blade.

"PERFECT STORM!" we yell, as I drop between Shin'chan's legs and in a fluid motion end up facing his intense steely glare. I don't shy away from his face but don't meet his eyes.

 

BANG!

 

Akashi falls to the floor and after around ten more direct shots to the head, he diminishes into nothing.

 

Light erupts from where Akashi was and my body was engulfed in shimmering beams.

 

"Shin-chan!" I put my glittering palm against his as we explode into nothing.

.

.

.

.

I open my eyes in a room, the room where I was strapped into the game and was injected into the game. I am gently pulled out of the room and am steered into a lobby. I wait. And wait. And wait.

 

"Takao!" My eyes light p like a Christmas tree as a taller dark haired man with shining green eyes and glasses runs toward me after being shoved into the lobby.

 

"Shin-chan! We did it! No more mundane! No more swords! No more going back to square one! We're back! We're back!" I hug him. He returns the gesture, unfazed.

 

"We're back...we're actually back..."

 


End file.
